Turning 30
by Twicenumbed
Summary: Little something for 2D's birthday on the 23rd. He's 30 now, such a big boy. Murdoc/2D


_"Happy Birthday Stuart." That's what my mom said to me. "Thirty whole years."_

He leaned his head against the couch and took a sip from the bottle he was holding. His eyes closed, trying to find peace. People had said thirty was when you died. _Sexually they mean._ The band had been apart for nearly two years now._ Just another birthday._ This small flat was now his home. Part of him was hoping for a call from one of the band members. When they were apart before, Noodle had called him each birthday. _Just another year_.

His mother had brought him a single cupcake. Birthdays at Kong were usually a big deal. It was just another reminder that they were, indeed, gone. Slowly his pain killers started to kick in. He had taken more than usually today. Sounds were softened and everything seemed to slow. _Comfortably numb._

Last he had checked it was nearing eleven o'clock. _Just an hour more…_ The sound of the tv turned into a low murmur. He didn't want to open his eyes. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket- he almost didn't feel it. Numbing fingers retrieved the device. The screen proudly stated "New Message". He pressed a button and the screen changed to say "Fancy a bite to eat?" He didn't read who it was from; it didn't matter. Clumsily he typed in "Can't drive now".

Once again closing his eyes he sighed through his nose. Right now he didn't feel like putting on the mask he did every day. The one that told the outside world he was dimwitted, quiet, and full of useless information. He just didn't want to deal with people today. Another buzz from the phone and he frowned. Groaning he looked at the device, "Where are you?" He furrowed his eyebrows._ Who is.. Murdoc. Murdoc? That's can't be right, no, not Muds._ The bassist rarely called and only texted him when he was late to something.

"Mid-blue flats in crawly. why?" The azure haired man looked around the room. It was a mess, but it was no worse than the mess in his room at Kong. His phone didn't vibrate again. Slowly 2D drifted into an empty sleep. Nearly an hour later there was a knock at the door.

Woken from his sleep he glanced at the clock; 24:56. His long legs found the floor and slender fingers reached for the door knob. _Murdoc. Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc. So good to see you again._ For a few moments they just stood there. 2D's lanky figure looking down at his old friend. Finally he spoke, "hey." It was small and weak but it was the first the bassist had heard from him in a long time.

"Happy birthday." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the singer. 2D couldn't help but smile. The younger man was suddenly flooded with old memories of the two. Again, they just stood there, lost in their thoughts. Murdoc was the first to return to the present. "Gunna let me in?"

The singer stepped to the side and he walked in, brushing their arms together as he did so. "How'd you get my room numba?"

"Lady down front." He made a gesture towards the door. 2D just nodded as silence fell around them.

"Why are you, uh.."

"Here? 'S yer thir'ieth birthday. You know wot they say 'bout turnin' thir'y." The other nodded and smiled slightly. "An' you also know I'm an exception ta that rule."

Then the singer frowned. _So he came here to rub it in my face? Was it really worth the drive, mate?_ "But, uh, I figure you will be too." Murdoc wet his lips, "I…" He stopped. "How was your birthday?"

2D just shrugged. Then the bassist gave him a sort of melancholy look. "I missed ya, Muds." It was all he could think to say. They smiled, though each was slightly tinged with sadness. "Do you want anyfing to drink?"

"Got beer?"

"Only Cola." Murdoc scoffed. The boy always had been one to drink soda instead of beer. Then again, alcohol and his medicine was a bad mix.

"Toss me one." The singer got a Coca Cola bottle and brought it over to the couch. Both sat down and Murdoc propped his feet on the coffee table. Each wanted to ask how things had been, where they were finding work, what they had been up to; but none of these questions were voiced. They just stared blankly at the tv.

By the time the clock turned to 00: 30 2D had shifted so he was resting on the other's shoulder. He drifted in and out of sleep, though he was trying to stay awake. Somehow Murdoc's fingers had wound their way through the singer's hair. It had been a long time since they had done something like this, too long.

2D played with the fabric of the bassist's jeans in an attempt to keep awake. Eventually he looked down at the head on his shoulder and spoke. "If yer tired you should go ta bed."

"Will you leave?" He had asked a bit too quickly and hoped Murdoc hadn't noticed. The bassist shrugged, causing blue strands of hair to shift.

"If yew want me to." Blackened eyes looked into mismatched ones. He had sort of a pleading look on his face. Giving a playful smile he ruffled 2D's hair. "Come on then, ya poof." He groaned as he stood then pulled the singer up by his wrist.

When Murdoc saw the small bed he paused. "How do you fit in that? Looks like you'd fall off it if yew twisted around too much."

2D gave a soft laugh. "Then don't move around."

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I dunno, 'D. Would it be betta if I slept on the couch?"

"No way, it gets freezing out there." He shook his head vigorously, trying to prove his point.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "We were jus' out there. 'Is not cold at all."

"No. no. I slept out there once, almost had to amputate my arm the frostbite was so bad." He ended the statement with a very solemn look but the longer Murdoc stared at him the more he started to smile.

After a few moments both broke out laughing. "Your full a shit," he teased. 2D just smiled and threw off his shirt and pants. Murdoc did the same and tried to make enough space in the bed so he wasn't touching the other man. It was a fruitless task though. "Seriously, mate, how do yew shag on this thing?"

The younger male blushed. "Well, I haven't really. I jus' sleep in it."

"You've never shagged in here?" The singer shook his head. "Really? So, wot, you go to their place or something?"

"Sometimes," he shrugged. The bassist nodded. Then there was quiet. Murdoc had closed his eyes but when he opened them he found 2D staring at him.

"May I help you?" The younger man just blinked. He sighed and it rustled the other's hair. Scrunching his face a bit, "you really don't think there's a space issue 'ere?"

"No. No, not really." The azure haired man liked being close to people. It allowed him to smell them. Now, that may come across as creepy but to him it was just connecting with the person on another level. He liked knowing people's scents.

Murdoc searched the other's face, trying to figure out why he wanted him there. "It's knida-" He was cut off as 2D pressed their lips together. His eyes were squeamishly closed while the bassist felt he couldn't open his eyes wide enough. Quickly the singer pulled away and blushed. Yet again all they could do was stare at each other. 2D started to wonder if that had been a bad move. Maybe Murdoc would just get up and leave. He cursed himself for trying his luck.

Then his thoughts were silenced as the older man pulled him forward into a much deeper kiss. Tongues slid against each other as each explored. Murdoc has closed his eyes and moved so his hand could grip 2D's hip bone. When they broke each panted slightly.

The bassist brought him closer and started to lick and suck his neck. 2D gave a soft whimper and wriggled a bit. This made Murdoc smile against his skin. Without warning he bit the singer. His reply was something between a hiss and a groan. 2D's nails scratched gently along the bassist's back. Continuing licking the small wound he slowly lowered his hand under the sheets. He lightly ran his finger over the growing bulge there. The younger man let out a somewhat musical moan as he started to rub harder. 2D brought Murdoc's face to his and kissed him.

Multitasking, he slowly pulled the azure haired man's boxers down. Finding space to be a problem he moved on top of 2D. They continued this for a while, kissing and teasing. When his fingers ghosted over the head the man bucked. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Lean your back against the wall."

All the singer could do was nod and comply with whatever Murdoc was saying. Pulling the boxers down to his ankles the bassist positioned himself just in front of 2D's erection. There was a brief pause as Murdoc briefly ran over how to complete the task ahead. It really had been too long since they had done this. Much too long.

Murdoc leaned forward and took as much of him in as he could. His tongue lingered in spots that got the biggest reaction and trailed along the tender skin. He poked the tip of his tongue into the small slit on the head, tasting the salty liquid starting to escape there. As he did this 2D couldn't help but buck upward. The bassist made no verbal protest but moved his hands so they could keep the singer from repeating the action.

Holding him down Murdoc began to rhythmically suck. Above the singer had his eyes closed and his hands gripped the bed sheets. A blush had claimed his face and he would give a groan every now and then. Then the older man twisted his tongue around his member and sucked hard. 2D moaned and tried to speak, "nuuh. Muds.. I'm gunna.. I'm.. shit." He came into Murdoc's waiting mouth and tugged at the bed below. The bassist kept working his member even as 2D was still releasing. He gave a strangled cry and Murdoc swallowed.

His long tongue lolled out as he returned to the top of the bed. The singer was slumped against the wall, still flushed. Giving a sigh of contentment he lowered himself down to his pillow and looked over at Murdoc. The older man smiled and stood to leave. "Wait, you said you'd stay."

This was responded by a light ruffle of his hair. "I need ta take of somethin' first. I'll be back." 2D gave another sigh and snuggled into the pillow. That was unexpected, but it was a welcome gift. He waited for his friend to return, trying his hardest to stay awake. Once he crawled back into the bed the singer allowed himself to fall asleep. As he drifted off he vaguely felt a hand brush the hair out of his face.


End file.
